Fanfic Addiction
by IraInvidiaInvictus
Summary: TomatoWulf loves reviews, but doesn't get any. RamenRider's a Pro --gets tons of them. He's also quite the critic. So when he suddenly sends TomatoWulf a meaningless flame, things get a bit messy. R&R? Thanks. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Read and Review?

Fanfic Addiction

* * *

Summary: TomatoWulf loves reviews, but doesn't get any. RamenRider's a Pro --gets tons of them. He's also quite the critic. So when he suddenly sends TomatoWulf a meaningless flame, things get a bit messy. SasuNaruSasu.

Rating: I'll try to keep it at a T, but I wanna spice up things a bit later on… If I get any ideas. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'd be a Fanfic author if I owned Naruto and FFnet, considering then, I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction at all, ne?

WRITER'S BLOCKKCOLB S'RETIRW

Chapter One: Read and Review?

KCOLB S'RETIRWWRITER'S BLOCK

He was just a run-of-the-mill fanfiction author, writing stories not many people appreciate. Who was he kidding? The highest number of reviews he'd ever received in his entire life was a measly six, but, so what? He liked writing, and to hell with whatever other people say. He was a freakin' Uchiha, and he could damn well write whatever he wanted to write.

__

He couldn't breathe _his chest was heaving, yet that did not seem to help his breathing. He felt only constraint. His lungs seemed to fail him, as he fought to keep in his breath. The water consumed him, and_

Okay, so maybe he sucked in writing.

Okay, so maybe that was an understatement.

He was terrible at writing. No matter what style he incorporates into his writing, he always fails in bringing out the depth in the plot, or even the plot, basically. It sucked. His work sucked. He sucked. He knew that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was the epitome of perfection.

…So why in the seven hells could he not write his fanfiction?

It seemed ridiculous to him; at school, he was a god. He was all A's, and everybody loved him ─Girls threw themselves at his feet, practically worshipping the ground he walked on as did some of the male population too.

Despite his popularity, nobody knew that he was just a mediocre fanfiction author, whose works never caught the eye of the hundreds of readers all over the globe. Nobody knew he was the slightly-untalented author penned under the ridiculous and rather cute name, 'TomatoWulf', and nobody knew that he, Uchiha 'Mr. Perfect' Sasuke wrote Slash-Fanfiction.

Sasuke sighed. He felt tired already; tired with being stuck with nothing to write. The plot bunny in his head seems to have died. He would've stopped using the PC then, when his YM alerted him to a new mail message.

It was a review.

It was a review…

IT WAS A REVIEW!

He couldn't believe it. Making sure that he was alone, he allowed himself to smile. Since he was a no-good writer, he seldom had reviews. However, whenever he did receive a review, he felt happy and accomplished that at least, somebody made a little bit of effort in giving him feedback, rather than just giving him a count or two for hits.

He hurriedly clicked on the link, and waited for his browser to load and show him the review.

_  
dUdE… That SUkkD. lyK 2taLly suKKd. boys R s'posed 2 b with GurLS! Gross, u Fag. _

…What the hell?

…Homophobe, much?

It didn't even freakin' say anything about why it sucked! So much for constructive criticism… Pissed, and pretty much insulted, he noted that it was signed, therefore,  
inerasable. Damn. At least he knew who flamed him.

'RamenRider'

* * *

_  
AN_: That's it for now. I have no idea what's next to come. Lol. Do review. Thanks!


	2. Constructive Criticism?

Fanfic Addiction

AN: I wanna update! So I will! …I got 61 hits in just less than 24 hours? That's so COOL! Of course, I'd be a bit more joyous should those hits be reviews instead… Lol. Anybody care to gimme some FeedBack? That'd be much-much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pennames that I've used were only thought up, so if ever there's a penname mentioned that actually exists, then it was purely coincidental.

WRITER'S BLOCKKCOLB S'RETIRW

Chapter One: Constructive Criticism?

KCOLB S'RETIRWWRITER'S BLOCK

* * *

That very same night, upon which TomatoWulf received his rather wonderful review, Uzumaki Naruto woke up. The clacking sound of keys, telltale signs that someone was typing, roused him from his nap. Still asleep and groggy, he was about to turn back in his bed and sleep some more, when he realized something was a bit off.

"Hmm… This looks funny. Kukukukukukuku. RamenRider. TomatoWulf. Tee-hee."

The damned kid was at it again. The damned kid was using his beloved computer!

This time he woke up, and jumped right off his bed.

"Oro! What the hell are you doing?!"

The cute, innocent-looking kid of ten years turned his little pasty face to him, and with the biggest golden snake-like eyes, he gave his best 'Kicked Puppy' look.

"I was looking for bedtime stories."

Bedtime…stories? Online, at a fanfiction website?

Naruto couldn't help his eye from twitching. The little snake even had the audacity to leave a signed review on some poor man's fanfiction.

Wait. Something is slightly wrong with that, but what was it?

Ah, yes.

Orochimaru did not have a Fanfiction Account.

"SHIT! Is that my account!? …And what the hell have you been writing?"

Pissed and a bit worried about what his little cousin did, he read over the details of the story that his cousin had just reviewed. It was written by some untalented dude penned under 'TomatoWulf'. He checked the reviews. Upon finding 'RamenRider' in the front page, his eyes bulged out.

_  
dUdE… That SUkkD. lyK 2taLly suKKd. boys R s'posed 2 b with GurLS! Gross, u Fag. _

"How the hell could you have written something like that?"

He couldn't yell anymore. His little cousin had left quite the message, in noob language.

"I was only copy-pastin' stuff from another window… I think it was what you could have called a forum about homosexuality and homophodes, but what is  
homosexuality, and homophodes? Are they like homonyms and synonyms? Anyway, I thought it was written funny, the comment. I mean, obviously, what kind of weird person writes words like that? We were never taught stuff like that at school."

" And what does 'S-U-k-k-D' and '2-t-a-L-l-y' mean?" He added as an afterthought. Saying each letter first, instead of reading it like a n00b would have.

Copy-pasting? …But why use his account?

"…Naru-chan, what's a fag?"

"Don't say that word. It's a bad word. And don't write like this. It is bad writing."

"Oh. I see. So what did what I pasted mean?"

"Huh?"

"What did it mean? I don't know what it meant."

"You copy-pasted this kind of thing from another website, left it as a review from my account on the account that it was funny, while not knowing what it meant?"

"Yeah. Exactly!"

Naruto swore that from that moment on he would never leave his little cousin alone with his computer with internet access, and have the fanfiction website as his  
home page. He also felt the need to drown himself in the toilet bowl.

"Holy… Oro, I think you better call home, or eat downstairs. I have things to fix."

"Did I do something bad? I'm sorry. I have to admit, though. I kind of liked using the internet. It's so fun!"

The twitch in his eye moved on to his temple. He could feel a slight migraine coming on.

"Get out of my room. Ask Teuchi-jijii for ramen or something. Eat, or watch TV. Please?"

"Alright! Have fun, Naru-chan!"

His little cousin was cute, sure, but he was also pretty much a ball of annoyance. Not to mention, was slightly sadistic and evil for a ten-year old. He sighed, long and  
tiredly. He went back to his computer, and was surprised to have gotten a reply from his cousin's review.

_  
Well, fuck off. You shouldn't have read what I wrote if it was shit to you. What the hell would you know? And honestly, can't you have some respect for other people? We're just fucking writing what we wanna write. And honestly, you've terrible grammar. I fucking suggest you get off your ass and study writing in proper English, you retard._

_  
-TomatoWulf-_

Well, for such a cute penname, he sure was a complete bastard. He felt the migraine already, and got a bit more irate.

"To hell with apologies." Muttering to himself, he wrote back, but not before reading TomatoWulf's fanfiction. This time, he was sure to give that no-good writer a very colorful review, with criticisms, corrections and insults.

-o-

AN: I can't help but add Oro there. I just find him so adorable. Especially as a kid.


	3. Single Line Breaks?

Fanfic Addiction

REPRIEVEEVEIRPER

Chapter Three: Single Line Break…?

EVEIRPERREPRIEVE

"Hn. That should do it."

Pleased with himself, he allowed his tired eyes to close for a while and a yawn to escape him. He couldn't help but feel a slight tug of annoyance at himself for his childish behavior. He was Uchiha Sasuke, for Pete's sake! He didn't do petty vengeance for such things like a flaming review. He was more dignified. Or so he thought before, for apparently, he was still a bratty Uchiha for having told the other author to fuck off. Childish –even as a teenager, he still was childish.

"Man, I'm pooped!"

Not to mention, tired. It was nearing midnight, and he knew his brother would be leaving for his night shift soon.

He sighed softly, reclining in his soft, plush chair. He breathed in the air, the smell of vanilla relaxing him instantly. He had half the mind to open his eyes to shut his PC off, as he felt sleep calling out to him. It was only a matter minutes before his tired body succumbed to the call of deep slumber. Though he was only reclined on a chair, he felt pure bliss and comfort. It had been quite a while since he last felt this relaxed. Half an hour passed, and he was still asleep. It seemed that his body wanted to completely refresh itself, for who knows how long his body was put under tension and stress. It was about three hours after his eyes closed when an older Uchiha walked into the room. It was his brother, Itachi.

He padded silently towards his little brother's sleeping form, his eyes noting how peaceful his brother looked like. He allowed his eyes to soften with brotherly affection, and the ends of his lips to quirk upwards into the barely noticeable traces of a smile. In his hand, he held a blanket, which he draped over his little brother. His smile grew more evident when Sasuke cuddled into the warmth provided by the soft fleece. His brother, though mature and unflawed in almost every way, will always remain to be his cute, little baby brother. How he missed those days when Sasuke thought about nothing but his big brother, calling him 'Ita-nii' and asking his beloved elder to play ball with him. He missed his little brother's big, sweet eyes as they watered up as he pouted, giving Itachi his best rendition of the puppy eyes. He missed so many things, but he did not regret how Sasuke turned out to be. Yes, Sasuke might have grown cold over the years, but that was understandable. He was a teenager now, and Itachi remembers quite clearly that he had been the same as Sasuke ─detached and a bit rude, a bit emotional, and moody like their mother on occasion. He let out a puff of breath, running a hand through Sasuke raven hair, tangling it up a bit just for his amusement. He was barely restraining himself from outright ruffling his brother's hair.

A sudden beep halted his hand. He looked at his watch; the source of the beeping. It was time for him to leave for work. He reset his alarm, and was about to leave when Sasuke's hand gripped his wrist, and wished him a safe trip to work. Itachi's free hand came up and rested atop Sasuke's own, patting it lightly.

"I will. Sleep well, little brother."

His only reply was a soft snore, and Sasuke's hand left his wrist to settle beside his ruffled hair.

The one named after the weasel was a few steps away from the door, when his brother's groggy voice drifted, "Cook spaghetti. 'm hungry…" and the soft snoring continued.

"Will do."

And with that, he turned the lights off, shut Sasuke's door, and left the house.

-o-

It was sometime after Itachi left when he was starting to wake up. It was warm and comfy, and he was slightly reluctant to leave whatever it was that gave him pure and utter bliss. He decided to ignore the need to wake up, but it was not meant to be. A harsh buzzing sound roused him fully awake.

Somebody was at the freakin' door, at this godforsaken hour.

It wasn't his brother, he knew; for if it had been Itachi, he would have just used his keys instead of using yet another infernal contraption known as the doorbell.

Muttering swear words to himself, and cursing whoever it was at his front door thirty times over, he got up. He made his way to the door slowly, just wanting to annoy whomever it was that dared to disturb his rest. He got more pissed when the person on the other side of the door buzzed again. He was just a few paces away when the buzzing became incessant, and Sasuke finally snapped.

"I'M ON MY FUCKING WAY TO THE FUCKING DOOR! WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THAT, YOU FU—"

The words died on his lips when he opened the door to be greeted by his one-eyed class adviser.

"Kakashi-sensei."

The hell is his teacher doing here? It was five in the morning! A sane teacher would have visited their student's house sometime in the afternoon, and should have even scheduled that meeting. He sure didn't remember having agreed to have this kind of appointment, at this ungodly hour. Then again, his teacher was anything but sane.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun. What a nice choice of words. I never knew you had such a colorful way of greeting visitors."

His _dear_ sensei even had the audacity to curve his single eye upward, into an upturned 'U'. He could feel redness spreading through the pale skin on his chest, making its way to his neck. Damn it. Uchiha's weren't supposed to get flustered, no matter how embarrassed they might have been. Right then, he had the sudden longing to hold Kakashi-sensei's neck between his hands, and maybe strangle the life out of his highly unorthodox teacher.

"Would you let me in? As lovely as it may be to just stand here in your lovely front yard, and be in tune with nature, I don't think it would be the appropriate setting for our chat."

Feeling another headache coming on, he stepped back and allowed the white-haired spawn of the devil to grace his living room with its much unwanted presence.

-o-

AN: I'm a walking eggplant. Purply Veggie Sweeeeet.

Disclaimer: I don't not own nuthin'!


	4. Lies, all of it

Fanfic Addiction

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 4: Lies, all of it.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

"Why are you here, and why at this hour?"

Sasuke couldn't help but be pissy and foul with his teacher. Who in their right mind would bother an Uchiha at such a time like this? In his mind, all those who disturb him must be subjected to 'The Uchiha Glare of Death'. He made sure to keep his eyes narrowed with contempt, and a scowl to be present on his lips. He also crossed his arms for added effect, and stuck his perfectly formed nose high in the air. He kept his posture, as he walked towards the living room. He might have felt ridiculous for having walked in such a way, but he was Sasuke. He had the right to look pissy and arrogant while walking, yet look absolutely perfect anyway.

"I have matters to discuss. Actually, I was already on my way here at about six this evening. However, an old lady stopped me on my way, asking me if I could help her water her garden, wash her dishes and bathe her ten dogs. Being a respectable man, I couldn't say no."

" So you've been doing her chores for eleven hours?"

"Yes. I had trouble with the dogs. They were so big."

"Right."

The other man just smiled at him with his single eye.

"Hn."

Such unbelievable lies.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to return to his room, and curl up in his wonderful bed. Either that, or continue his attempts at writing his fanfiction.

Upon reaching the sparsely furnished living room, they both took their seats and went straight to business.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started; the merry twinkle in his eye gone. "The school requests that you transfer, preferably in two days. It has come to their attention that you no longer need their services, hence they wish for you to move into a new school that could better cater to your abilities."

In such short notice? Of course. His sensei must have put off telling him till the very last minute. The lazy bastard. He didn't exactly feel surprised at the sudden announcement. He was actually quite glad. His school had finally recognized his true abilities, and also the school's lack of challenge to him. He'd also lose his fan base at school, and be able to bid the annoying fan girls (and the persistent fan boys) good bye. It was good. But, does his brother know? As if reading his mind, Kakashi had confirmed his thoughts.

"Your brother is aware of this. Since you'll be transferring based on the school's decision, they've arranged to pay for all your transferring expenses, as well as your tuition for one semester."

"What about the school?"

"The school is exclusively for boys. "

He stopped for a moment, in thought. Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy. He was finally away from women; not that he hated them. They were just a bit difficult to deal with, especially those around his age. Take his female classmates as a living example, like Haruno Sakuro and Yamanaka Ino. Those two never gave up stalking him.

"You are to take advanced classes for all subjects, and yes, extra curricular activities are obligatory. Your new academy is vastly distanced from this area, so it'd be wise if you'd take on the school's offer to house you."

"We'd have to move? Are you sure Itachi consented to this?"

Disbelief was clearly written on his face. All expenses, from transfer fees, transportation and even housing were shouldered? Is their school admin on crack?

"I'm pretty sure he did. Hm. I better leave now. I still have to resurrect my neighbor's dead bird. See ya."

The white-haired teacher immediately left Sasuke's house, leaving Sasuke stunned from his sudden exit. Sasuke could do nothing but stare off into space for a hefty amount of time. He was snapped back into reality when his pants' pocket vibrated. Someone was calling his phone. Without so much as a blink, he flipped his phone and answered the call.

"Sorry, but I forgot that I was supposed to tell you about your transfer to a different school,"

A pause, and the duck-butt headed boy could feel a slight throb in his temples.

"...Two days ago."

"What the he--"

Again, he was cut off.

"Meaning you'll be leaving today. Your brother has been notified of your new address. In fact, he himself has already moved some of his things. Since it's already 5:30am, you have about,"

A grunt came from the other line; the White He-Devil was baiting him.

"...Two hours until the movers arrive to pick you up."

Again, before he could even react to the news, his beloved sensei dropped the line.

Damn Kakashi.

'Very last minute, indeed...' He thought to himself.

Teacher or not, Sasuke would love to kill him. Preferably with a spork.

* * *

AN: It does seem a bit unrealistic to be suddenly transferred by your own school, but heck, it's a fanfic. If I say that Sasuke gets abducted by aliens on his way to school, then he would get abducted by aliens. Or if I had decided to make Orochimaru Sasuke and Itachi's crossdressing foster (sugar??)daddy, then Oro-oro would become said crossdressing foster (sugar??)daddy. I just love fanfiction. It gives you power to express your imagination while using copyrighted material as a basis of said imagination.

Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other copyrighted stuff that were mentioned, isn't mine.


End file.
